


Un lugar en ninguna parte

by battyMadison



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prostitution, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué tanto puede hacer un narcoléptico marica y enamorado de un fantasma? Mike se lo pregunta cada noche mientras cabecea en algún sucio callejón. ¿Qué tanto puede desear un hijo de papi millonario y vacío por dentro? Es lo que carcome a Scott cada tarde en la que se jura pensar por última vez en lo que dejó atrás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo Uno

¿Es un chiste si nadie se ríe? Tal vez. Pero no de esos del tipo, “entra un hombre a un bar”, o “iban dos idiotas caminando”, sino que de esos donde la gracia está precisamente en lo estúpido de la situación, o en la ironía que ninguno de los personajes logra captar, y que, de momentos, la audiencia tampoco.

O eso diría Scott. Claro, porque Mike es precisamente esa clase de persona, que luego de escuchar la broma y el clímax del acto final, se queda con cara de “ya, ¿y después?”, arruinando posiblemente todo el maldito humor. “Lo tuyo no es el chiste preconcebido”, argumentaba Scott en esos casos, cuando Mike con su cara de no entender el mensaje solo colmaba la paciencia del payaso de turno.

“Lo mío, es el chiste que es mi vida”, piensa, -o dice en voz alta, el arriba y el abajo se persiguen-, ahora. Está en su carretera, con aquella puta cara mirándole a los ojos, y, como siempre, riéndose de él.

Mike se levanta del cemento, desempolvándose un poco la chaqueta y revisando que sus pertenencias, por patéticas que sean, se encuentren aún donde las tenía. Zapatos, check, reloj, check, 5 dólares, check.

Cierra los ojos y respira.

“Un puto chiste”, repite.

Abre los ojos y comienza a caminar.

 

\----••~~~•••~~~••----

 

Es un poco triste, o tal vez más que triste, cuando te das cuenta que tan solo estás. Es en el extraño momento en que te preguntas que pasaría si no estuvieras aquí, en el mundo, en el universo. ¿Qué cambiaría? 

Nada.

Cuando te das cuenta que tu hermano no te puede mirar por más de una hora sin odiarse tanto a sí mismo, que mejor te vas, sí, por supuesto que estarás bien, ese chico simpático que te acompaña anda contigo a todas partes, que lo perdiste de viaje, pero pronto se reencontrarán.

Exhalas el humo del cigarrillo.

Puto Scott Favor.

No. Maldito el día que se te ocurrió ir en un viaje en busca de tu madre. De una respuesta a tus sueños, a tus pesadillas. Por dios, ni puedes recordar de qué color era tu casa. No puedes recordar si te quería o no.

Es triste, y quieres llorar.

Pero siendo tú, siendo el penoso espécimen con un cuerpo tan fallado, solo cierras los ojos, sintiendo las convulsiones en tu cuerpo que, para variar, te envían al suelo, manchado en cerveza barata y las colillas que te estabas fumando.

 

\----••~~~•••~~~••----

 

Camina por la noche. Sus manos tan dentro de los pantalones, que lamentablemente por lo ajustado que son, es poco lo que pueden.  
Mike se detiene, no por falta de intento. Es que ahí, frente a él, en el maldito minimarket de electrónicos, en la tele de 24’ está Scott. No su Scott, ése se murió en Italia –o tal vez ni existió-. Es Favor, bien vestido, pelo engominado y postura perfecta. 

Mike no entiende bien el tema, es algo de política. O tal vez economía. Él solo mira la pantalla, embobado, acercándose como los niños pobres se acercan a las pastelerías, tocando el vidrio –bien lo sabe, fue uno también-.

¿Qué estará diciendo, ahí, todo serio? Scott nunca era de estar con su cara recta. Siempre móvil, planeando algo, inventando sobre algún proyecto. Enseñándole tantas cosas, tomándolo bajo su ala.

Lo divertido es que originalmente fue él, Mike, quien adoptó a Scott. A ese chiquillo de 17 años, con cara de que solo su nana lo salvaría. Mike siempre se ha sentido atraído por criaturitas abandonadas, quizás identificación –o esa estúpida sensibilidad que tanto le anunció Scott con recelo-.

Scott era todo piernas largas y ojos furiosos con algo, el mundo, su papá, quizás qué. Y Mike, tan raro incluso para los niños botados, lo agarró fuerte, fuerte, indicándole lo que se hace ahí, los lugares donde se duerme. Quién es quién. 

Pronto Scott entendió todo. Y lo superó. El príncipe de los niños del nunca jamás más depravado que podría existir. Y bien, Mike contento se quedó de seguirlo, a cualquier parte y ningún lado, la protección de Scott y su amistad, lo más grande e increíble que había tenido nunca.

Hasta que todo se fue a la mierda.

 

\----••~~~•••~~~••----

 

Hay cosas que Mike solo cuando está sentado o acostado, en algún lugar mínimamente cómodo, se deja pensar.

¿Era real? ¿El Scott que conoció, que por casi cuatro años estuvo junto a él, existió? 

Esas duelen, lo hacen sentirse tan mal, porque Scott, solo Scott ha sido suyo. Y no, no en el sentido carnal, no en eso que es su profesión –aunque también sí, que bien paga, o pagaba eso-. Sino en el sentido de cuando guardas un secreto, cuando tienes algo que solo te pertenece a ti. Él y Scott, juntos contra el mundo, los sueños de Scott, revelados solo a él.

Pero esas, esas no son las que lo hacen ovillarse, sus brazos entre sus piernas y los ojos apretados, sintiendo el vaivén del sueño golpearle por el estrés.

¿Fue solo un juguete? ¿Una distracción, nada más?

Es eso, Jesús, es eso lo que realmente lo quiebra. Porque _cómo_ tan desastroso, cómo tan estúpido, el pensar que Scott, su Scott, se rió de él. Que todo, además de falso, no fue más que qué, un experimento, que él no tuvo significado más que el chulo enfermo, que ni de pie por un día puede estar.

Se acurruca entre las viejas sábanas del viejo edificio y duerme.

 

\----••~~~•••~~~••----

 

No es que precisamente extrañe a Mike. Es más bien, que extraña a la persona que era junto a Mike.

Extraña la forma en la que Mike lo veía –ojos pequeños y todo esa estúpida incondicionalidad.

Extraña la forma en la que Mike se reía de sus chistes –el único que podría sacarle esas risotadas, que Mike es un tipo de humor diferente.

Extraña, y por dios como lo hace, la manera en la que Mike de esa forma tan natural y sin tapujos, simplemente se le echaría encima –con nadie más, que aunque Mike hace años, mucho antes de conocerle, ya había vencido la vergüenza de sus ataques, eso no le quita el que no se los confiara a nadie.

Extraña sus aventuras, y sus conversaciones, y esas noches heladas, con Mike diciéndole un total de idioteces. Qué las nubes tienen caras y yo he visto a Elvis en una, que el camino es una cara echa mierda –---- _qué te amo, y tú no me pagas_.

Pero no, no es a Mike a quien extraña.


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott y Mike llegan a un seudo entendimiento.

Cuando tenía 17, pensaba que el mundo era suyo.

Cuando tuvo 21, sintió que el mundo era suyo.

Y ahora, cumpliendo los 22, siente que ni siquiera es dueño de su propia vida. Y no es melodrama, como cuando Carmela lo ve con esos ojos oscuros que le dicen que se calle ya, que esto no es lo que se esperaba.

Es todo… todo esto. No puede ser que prostituirse fuese más fácil que llevar negocios, que hablar de políticas, que ponerse una capa cada día con sus “sí, señor” a cada uno de los lameculos por amigo que tenía su padre.

Se suponía que recibiría el dinero, un gran _jódete_ a su papá, a su familia. A una joven bella a su lado.

Se suponía que este era el gran paso, su gran movimiento putamente shakespereano, volver desde abajo, cuando menos se lo esperaban.

Pero no quiere. O no puede. O no tiene ganas.

Jesús.

Odia engominarse el cabello. Odia comer con todos los malditos cubiertos. Odia que todo el mundo sea tan abiertamente falso, que por los poros destilen mentiras y ambiciones y cero honestidad (no es que haya conocido a mucha gente honesta, sólo uno, y bueno, para qué profundizar).

Lo peor es cuando su madre, a quien siempre ha creído tan tonta y sumisa, lo mira con ojos que ven demasiado. Un mohín en su boca (y Scott no sabe si es decepción, decepción con él, al ver sus mentiras).

Lo peor es cómo Carmela lo va abandonando, demasiado buena para este mundo de políticas. Demasiado ingenua. Creyó que Scott le podría dar algo de verdad más allá de una buena follada.

Porque vamos, Scott está vacío. Éste, este señor Favor nuevo no existe, y Scott sabe con todo el poder de cada decisión que ha tomado para llegar a donde está, que el Scott que se arrancó de su casa y que vivió en las calles por cuatro años, también es una mentira.

Scott Favor no existe, y quizás nunca existió.

(Quizás eso es lo que ve su madre, la gran Carole Favor, todos ojos negros y metro sesenta de elegancia. Ese cabello café que obviamente ha sido teñido por los mejores. Guapa, como aquellas señoras de alta sociedad de la época victoriana, toda sangre azul).

 

\----••~~~•••~~~••----

 

Es en este virulento drama, dando vueltas por Portland en su puta limusina, que lo vuelve a ver. De verdad.

Está sentado contra uno de los ventanales, mirándose las manos. Obviamente por la distancia, Mike ni se entera de él detrás de los vidrios polarizados. Scott le dice al chofer que pare, que se detenga unos minutos.

Sólo lo contempla.

Sería tan fácil bajarse, caminar hasta él, decirle un fácil ‘hey’. Mike lo miraría, ojos sorprendidos, labios centrados en una línea. Ceño fruncido, molesto. Herido.

Pero unas cuantas palabras, unos perdón aquí, disculpas allá y listo. Mike, como siempre, suspiraría y todo estaría bien. Esa incondicionalidad brillando por completo. Listo. Listo para volver a ser su hermano en la discordia.

Se siente culpable de solo pensarlo, pero es tan cierto. Mike es como un jodido cachorro, al que ni pateando y gritando, puede echarlo de su vida.

Sí, que ha estado molesto, pero por su natural sensibilidad siempre le ha perdonado cualquier traición antes hecha.

Y Scott no puede sentir más que alivio por eso. Porque, claro, no amará a Mike de la forma en que él quisiera, ni tampoco lo habrá extrañado como si la vida se le fuera, pero sí que ha necesitado de alguien en quien confiar de verdad, y que Mike ya lo haya visto caer tan bajo no puede decepcionarle más.

Mike es perfecto en eso.

Así que cuando lo ve, ahí, días después, en el horario de trabajo de siempre, piernas un tanto abiertas y con la espalda apoyada en la pared amarilla, Scott baja la velocidad del auto, ventanilla del vidrio abierta mientras gesticula a que Mike se acerque a él.

Mike lo mira, mandíbula apretada y camina en otra dirección.

Joder, qué saldrá más difícil.

Se baja del auto, y en unas cuantas zancadas está al lado de él.

-Mikey –le dice, decidiendo por ponerse delante de su camino.

Mike sólo frunce aún más la frente, manos dentro de sus pantalones.

-Mikey –vuelve a intentar, poniendo en su voz ese tono suave, que siempre funciona.

Lo sigue por lo menos tres minutos, extrañado que Mike, frente a tanto alboroto, aún siga en pie.

-¡Pero qué quieres, hombre! –grita finalmente, cansado.

Es fácil, pone sus ojos de cachorro, esos que nunca le han fallado y sólo dice –Mikey, vamos. Eres mi amigo.

De ahí es aún más fácil. Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos. Mi vida no va cómo la pensé. Necesito de alguien con quien hablar. Eres la única persona en la quien confío.

No son verdades. Pero tampoco mentiras.

Mike suspira dejando caer sus hombros y soltando los puños apretados. Mira hacia el lado, la basura en la calle. Suspira de nuevo. Cuando Scott ve sus ojos, son de ese verde casi pardo que a veces, cuando está nervioso, se le puede ver.

-Okay –susurra. Y Scott sonriendo, camina junto a él a la limosina.

Mike, en tres pasos está arriba del auto. Sus manos moviéndose de arriba y abajo, friccionando el calor.

Scott lo mira de reojo, y pone la calefacción.

–Así que –comienza a decir Mike, ahora sus dedos tintineando en su pierna derecha-, ¿así que podríamos seguir siendo amigos, no?

Un cabeceo.

–Pero de verdad, no esa mierda de ‘te abandono en un país desconocido’ –continúa, cabeza girándose hacia Scott, dedo moviéndose en señal de autoridad.

–Claro –responde-, ningún hijoputismo de mi parte.

Mike sonríe, esa sonrisa suya, sin dientes y con ojos chicos.

Scott piensa, está listo.

 

\----••~~~•••~~~••----

 

No es precisamente que se avergüence de Mike, es que Mike es… Mike.

Con esos ojos soñadores y cara de haberse fumado un buen porro y esa estúpida sonrisa que pone, como si ya estuviese en el pasado todo el abandono y la traición (cómo es que puede perdonarlo tan fácilmente, es algo que Scott no se pregunta, por supuesto que no).

Así que sí, se junta con él en las noches, cuando termina de cenar con su madre y su novia (ya no su prometida), fingiendo ir por ahí, como seguramente van todos esos compañeros de su padre, llenos de cocaína en la sangre.

Toma el auto y ronda la calle de Mike, lo sube y maneja por ahí. Y conversa, fingiendo seguir siendo ese Scott, príncipe de los putillos.

Es divertido que para toda su simplicidad, Mike lo comprenda tan bien. Ahora, cuando se junta con tipos que tienen más títulos de lo que tienen corazón, con sus almas máter de Harvard, y Oxford, la inteligencia callejera de Mike se le hace clara. Esos buenos consejos, esa básica empatía, con él, con los otros putos, con el hermano que no lo puede ni mirar a los ojos.

Ríe con él, le comenta que el mundo se está yendo al carajo.

-Qué va –dice Mike, ojos chiquititos mirando el vaho en la ventana. El porro ya se les fue hace rato-. El otro día desperté en ese barrio chulo, te acuerdas, donde estaba ese mariquita simpático.

Scott cabecea, ojos cerrados.

-Y fíjate que no sólo aún mantenía mis zapatos, si no que alguien me había tirado un frazada –termina Mike, y Scott puede sentir la sonrisa en la frase-. No sería la más nueva del mundo, y tú sabes que me gusta tener conocimiento de ese tipo de cosas.

-Por supuesto, ¿no te leíste ese catálogo que encontró Bob en la basura?

Mike asiente satisfecho, pero vuelve al punto-, la cosa es que si todo estuviera tan malo, no debería haber despertado con nada, tío, debería haberme despertado del frío como otras veces, ¿no?

Este es el momento en el que Scott lo debería mirar con cara de joder, eres idiota, porque vamos, ya parecen ser incontables las veces que Mike despierta para encontrarse con que le han robado, o peor. Que una vez le suceda algo bueno, no es símbolo de nada.

Pero Mike, como siempre, parece leerle la mente-, no estamos tan mal, que a veces hasta me van a dejar al hospital, o a la policía.

Por supuesto.

 

\----••~~~•••~~~••----

 

-Es como si tú –está diciendo Carmela, buscando la palabra, mirándolo con esos ojos cafés inocentes-, es como si no estuvieses aquí.

-Lo siento –es lo que dice.

La pelea, no recuerda como empezó. Le suele pasar. Es culpa de esta monotonía, en un momento están sentados, él, pensando en qué mierda hacer, al parecer tiene que ponerse a trabajar, no puede seguir viviendo como un bebé millonario. Y Carmela ahí hablándole, diciéndole algo, quejándose.

-No creo que te amo.

Y la maravilla de la frase es que no viene de él. Carmela es quien lo afirma, seguridad en cada palabra. Scott cree que es la primera vez en que ha sido sorprendido por ella.

 

\----••~~~•••~~~••----

 

La más afectada por el final de la extraña e insulsa relación es su madre. Carole lo mira herida, como si Scott hubiese matado a su hija postiza.

Quizás lo que resulta más divertido, es que desde el fin de todo, Carmela y él se acercaron más. Esos últimos días antes de que ella volviera a Italia (con más dinero del que partió) fueron como si la conociera por primera vez, una camaradería que ha tenido con pocas personas.

Le pidió disculpas. De verdad (y debe ser la primera vez). Por haberla utilizado, por haber manipulado las circunstancias. Ella sólo lo miró con tristeza y cierta piedad en su rostro, como si no entendiese bien (o como si fuese Scott el obtuso).

La cosa es que Carole está insoportable. Y lo está jodiendo con que se ponga a trabajar, con que debe asumir el legado de su padre.

Por lo menos se puede quejar con Mike (quien, obviamente a su estúpido amor, en vez de ponerse feliz con la ausencia de Carmela, cree que le rompieron el corazón).

Así que, nadie puede culparlo que, bajo tanto estrés, fallé en su planificación nocturna y sea su madre de entre todas las personas quien lo encuentra con Mike en su auto. Tras seguirlo en su propio coche de señora ‘que sí, yo me manejo a mí misma’, como si esto se tratara de una mala película de mafia (qué esperaba, que estuviera haciendo tratos con narcos, acaso).

Por dios.

(Lo único bueno, si es que hay algo bueno en toda esta situación, es que no se han fumado nada, y que Mike se ve medio decente y no como el putillo de mala clase que es).

La severa cara de Carole asusta a Mike, quien no encuentra mejor momento de quedarse dormido ahí mismo.

-¡Qué le has hecho! –declara con voz rígida su madre parada al lado de su puerta como si se tratara de un policía (y hombre, no son ni las 12 de la madrugada aún). Esos mismos ojos negros que lo reflejan en el espejo, mirándolo con total decepción.

Es normal, le dice, le explica. Más o menos, que tiene narcolepsia, madre. Que yo lo conocí por ahí, antes (tú sabes cuándo).

Está planeando literalmente dejar en el pasto a Mike (que su buen amigo sabe el modus operandi), cuando Carole le lee la mente.

-Te lo llevas a la casa –dice sucinta, parándose bien en sus tacos altos y volviendo al auto.

Carajo.

 

\----••~~~•••~~~••----

 

De todo lo que podría pasar en la vida, ver a su madre y Mike sentados en la misma sala gigante de fiestas, es algo que nunca, pero nunca habría pensado posible.

Su madre está en plena interrogación. Já, para su mala suerte Mike es demasiado buena gente como para caer en la mínima trampa. Podrá carecer de modales, y de supervivencia emocional, pero malas intenciones no es algo que tenga.

-Mi madre creo que se ha hecho una buena vida –responde a una de las agudas preguntas, sosteniendo su taza de chocolate caliente como alguien que sólo ha visto películas y cree que está copiando perfectamente la postura.

Mmm, dice su madre, su propia taza de té, elegantemente entre sus manos. Scott suda.

Mike, siendo el ser extraterrestre hijo bastardo de un posible incesto, obviamente no entiende la incomodidad de la situación (o está tan habituado a todo esto que va, ya ni le queda desmayarse).

-Scott no habla mucho de ti –comenta Carole, con un tono hecho para herir.

Mike, como siempre, tan acostumbrado a su crueldad, no se inmuta, moviendo los hombros y diciéndole-, bueno, no me espero una invitación de té de su parte.

Punto para su putillo favorito.

Quince minutos más de esto y Carole se despide con un gélido abrazo y de detrás de ella Mike le hace gestos de hombre, pues esto ha sido duro.

Ni se lo menciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanta demoraaaaaaa. Culpo a las fiestas y a mi trabajo, I'm sorry! Gracias por leer :D


	3. Chapter 3

Mike siente que la ha cagado, tío, pero es que no es su culpa que la mamá de Scott le de escalofríos (cree que no se parece en nada a la suya, y bueno, a ella no la ha visto en años).

Scott lo está evitando, eso sí sabe, lo que claro, le rompe el corazón con eso de amarlo tanto. Pero qué puede hacer, en esto quien siempre ha mandado es Scott, Mike sólo lo sigue.

Así que continúa con lo suyo, que vivir no sale gratis, bien lo sabe. Y sin Bob son varios los putillos que se han ido de Portland, buscando nuevas oportunidades, que dicen que el Sunset Boulevard está que arde (Mike también escucha eso, pero también escucha esos rumores sobre sida y otras enfermedades, y bueno, mejor diablo conocido que por conocer).

(Y acá está Scott, Mike ni se pregunta el dejarlo).

Hombres de mediana edad siguen siendo su cliente promedio, a veces algunos con unas parafilias más extrañas. La mayoría sólo quiere follárselo, o verlo masturbarse. A otros les gusta verlo llorar un poco, vestirlo de algo sexy. Mike se presta, sinceramente no tiene problemas con que ocupen su cuerpo.

(A veces sí, a veces quisiera, bueno, que alguien sí lo deseara por ser él, que sí lo abrazara con cariño. A veces se siente asqueado de esas manos que lo tocan, y quiere parar, pero no sabe cómo y bueno, el resto es historia).

Scott lo visita, todo bien vestido, pelo hacia atrás con gel-. Mi madre está desquiciada –le dice, prendiéndose un cigarro mientras vigila la entrada del sucio callejón (Mike le indica que nadie lo verá por aquí, sólo andan chulos, putillas y uno que otro vagabundo. Así es el barrio a la 1 de la madrugada).

-Me pareció una señora simpática –responde, llevándose las manos debajo de las axilas y mirando el cielo, le gusta que a pesar de la contaminación aún se vean las estrellas.

-Eso es porque no la conoces –señala con voz tajante Scott, soltando el humo por la nariz-, si mi padre era un maniático controlador, mi madre es la reina de las ilusiones. Créeme, desde que Carmela se fue y con tu encuentro, prácticamente me está mandando a estudiar al extranjero.

-Oh.

-Lo sé –pone los ojos en blanco, fumando de una el cigarro-, la cosa es que creo que tendré que ignorarte unos días. No tengo intención de irme a Europa, así que deberé ponerme al día con lo que hacía papi.

Oh, piensa y repite en voz alta.

Scott, como siempre, lo mira con esa cara de bueno, ¿que pena no? Por lo que Mike sólo asienta y dice-, entiendo, hombre, es tu sueño primero.

A Scott le entra una sonrisa en la cara-, me alegro que entiendes.

Por supuesto.

 

\----••~~~•••~~~••----

 

Es un bastardo, lo sabe. Pero vamos, Mike bien podría echársele encima y restregárselo en la cara. Nadie lo obliga a aceptar todas estas patrañas.

Será.

Scott mira las cientos de carpetas que dejó su papá y vuelve la mirada al escritorio. Lo único que quiere es un porro (y quizás escuchar una de las histéricas divagaciones de Mike para alegrarle la tarde).

La voz de su madre vuelve a su cabeza: “O te pones a hacer algo útil con tu vida, o te vuelves con tu amiguito a la calle”. Que va, con todo el esfuerzo que hizo para llegar a donde está.

Toma uno de los formularios y se pone a trabajar.

Lo bueno es que no es tonto, sabe que sí necesita estudios formales si toma la firma de su padre, pero tiene el encanto suficiente como para quedar con la carta de presentación hecha por el concilio de profesores y una pruebita tremendamente comprada matriculado en la Universidad de Portland.

Tener que volver a estudiar es atroz. Sus compañeros también. A todos les dice que tuvo un viaje espiritual, que fue a donde ningún hombre ha ido antes. Que se reencontró a sí mismo y ahora ha tomado las riendas de su vida.

-Eso es tan profundo –dice con admiración Nadia, una de sus compañeras en finanzas.

Scott asiente, poniendo cara de aflicción.

Está todo en lo del encanto.

 

\----••~~~•••~~~••----

 

Mike tiene una teoría sobre algunos de sus clientes. Cree que sólo quieren amor, o por lo menos la ilusión.

Se trata de esos que guardan el anillo en sus bolsillos, que en sus porta documentos tienen fotos de sus hijos. Esos que comienzan sus peticiones con vergüenza.

Les tiene lástima. Les tiene simpatía. Los entiende. Desde que tiene memoria siempre ha querido ser amado, y luego de estos últimos meses, con ese tira y afloja con el que lo tiene Scott, siente que quizás el amor en sí está sobrevalorado. Lleva 20 años en la tierra y vamos, no se ha muerto por ser un huérfano botado.

Es en medio de estos pensamientos, con la amargura llenándole el cuerpo, que el auto negro se para en frente de él. Casi tienes ganas de mirar hacia el lado y fingir no notarlo, pero tiene que comer, y la noche ante pasada le volvieron a robar las pocas pertenencias que tenía y ya se viene el invierno. La cosa es que no tiene el privilegio de no acostarse con alguien.

Camina hacia la ventana de auto, la cual baja sin prisa, el tipo detrás del volante es joven. Inusual. Y por lo poco que puede ver Mike, no está mal de la cara (lo cual, además de inusual, es peligroso. Los tipos guapos generalmente quieren cosas dolorosas y extrañas).

-Cuánto por la noche –pregunta el tipo con la voz más monótona que Mike ha escuchado, nada de timidez o sobrecalentura.

-Depende –dice, porque puede, porque quiere saber que podría querer alguien así-, lo más barato es una chupada por 15 dólares.

El tipo parece ponerse pálido bajo las débiles luces del letrero en la muralla. Asiente con la cabeza y con una mano suelta el volante para abrir la puerta.

Mike se sienta con las manos en las rodillas. El hombre lo mira y mira el cinturón de seguridad, y guau, primera vez que le dicen que se lo ponga. Esta noche está siendo más extraña de lo que le apetece (y le recuerda a esas historias de miedo de Scott, sobre putillas asesinadas, hombre).

Unos minutos pasan en silencio, con Mike preguntándose si están yendo a un motel o a alguna parte, cuando el hombre, que ahora que lo ve bien, lleva unos de esos trajes que tanto parecen gustarle a Scott desde hace poco, carraspea, con ese movimiento que hace alguien que quiere hablar-.

Así que eres un prostituto –pregunta el tipo, con su pelo engominado brillando bajo la luz en la calle y una cara de no haber podido cagar bien en una semana, como si la palabra le doliera.

–Bueno sí –responde, ojos bien abiertos y hombros levantados-, si me sacas de la calle, de esa calle, creo que no deberían haber dudas de lo que hacía. Más si me tomas luego de aceptar una chupada.

El tipo, señor traje, arquea una ceja y un silencio, incómodo tal vez (Mike nunca los tiene), se hace parte del escenario.

Quizás son dos minutos o una vida la que pasan, cuando el hombre vuelve a hablar-. Solo quería asegurarme, nada más.

Mike pone los ojos en blanco-. ¿Irá esto a alguna parte?

El hombre vuelve a carraspear-, estoy buscando un motel.

-Pasamos uno hace diez minutos, pero hay otro a cinco minutos de aquí –indica mostrando hacia la izquierda-, y soy Mike, si quieres me puedes dar algo con que llamarte, que decir ‘el hombre’ o el ‘tipo’ en mi mente es un poco cansador.

El hombre da vuelta la cabeza para mirarlo, y Mike nota que tienes unos ojos muy azules y unas cejas marcadas, de esas con actitud-. Tony –dice con voz seca.

Mucho mejor.

 

\----••~~~•••~~~••----

 

El motel no es el peor en el que ha estado (porque sí, le ha tocado estar en unos atroces de verdad), pero tampoco es el mejor, y la mueca de asco que tiene Tony en su rostro parece reflejar la opinión.

Mike mueve los hombros en señal de es lo que hay, tras que el recepcionista, con cara de aburrimiento, les pase la llave a uno de los dormitorios.

Mike cree haber estado en este mismo lugar antes, o por lo menos reconoce la pared rosa. Camina hasta la cama y se sienta, abriendo sutilmente las piernas cuando ve a Tony cerrar la puerta.

El tipo camina, mirando todo con mucha crítica hasta posar la vista en él. Con lo que podría ser nervios, se lleva la mano al cuello-, no acostumbro hacer estas cosas.

Mira tú, Mike no se habría dado cuenta-, no me habría dado cuenta –dice en voz alta, el sarcasmo escapándosele.

Tony, ganándose un lugar entre sus peores John (y tiene muchos), se lleva las manos a los bolsillos-, una chupada –dice, o pregunta, inseguridad marcando su tono.

Mike asiente.

Tony trata de convertirse en una estatua.

-Podría darte un show –Mike menciona, arqueando un poco la espalda y haciendo que sus jeans queden un poco más bajo, a la altura de sus caderas. El movimiento parece sacarlo de su imitación al mármol, porque el hombre es rápido en negar con la cabeza.

Tras unos minutos de incomodo silencio, en los cuales Mike está arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado el trabajo, el tipo habla-. ¿Te puedo pagar por no hacer nada?

Qué.

-¿Qué? –pregunta, porque por mucho que Scott lo acusara de ser ingenuo, Mike no nació ayer. ¿Qué clase de enfermo es este?

Tony parece leerle la mente porque levanta las manos en señal de calma-, es que he perdido el humor, estas cosas pasan, Okay –termina defensivo.

Oh, pues que le ha tocado un impotente, bravo. Mike asiente, sentándose bien en la cama, y mirándolo con lástima. Que Tony no debe tener más allá de treinta, posiblemente menos, y vamos, tener impotencia tan joven debe ser tristísimo.

Tony, luciendo mucho más confidente, como el tipo que lo recogió en la calle, finalmente se sienta en el sofá (no sino antes de revisarlo, por favor)-. ¿Así que hace cuanto te dedicas a esto?

Qué.

-¿Qué?

-A esta profesión, la más antigua del mundo –termina con la voz baja, viendo que la está cagando.

Sinceramente, Mike está planeando levantarse, pedirle el dinero, y devolverse a su calle. Y lo hará, pero bueno, la cama está cómoda y este tipo es penoso de verdad (porque vamos, ¿quién intenta ponerse a conversar con un putillo como él? Y porque volver sería continuar con esos depresivos pensamientos y creer que cada auto es Scott viniendo por él).

-Creo que desde que descubrí que es mi vocación –responde tras fruncir el cejo en profundo pensamiento, acomodándose bien en la cama.

-Tu vocación –repite Tony, sin captar que lo están jodiendo.

-Claro, un día te levantas, te miras al espejo y dices, ‘ay tío, pero lo tuyo es que te follen por dinero’, a muchos nos pasa.

Tony lo mira, y ríe por lo bajo-, ya, fue una pregunta estúpida.

Mike mueve la cabeza en señal de aceptación-. Si quieres me puedes preguntar mi opinión en Mujer Bonita, creo que estoy buscando a que adapten mi historia –dice con seriedad fingida.

Tony ríe y bueno, a Mike le gustaría decir que es una horrible noche, pero mentiría. Hablan un buen rato, lo mismo que habrían estado si Tony no fuera impotente. Casi le cuesta parar la sesión, porque hace tanto que no habla con alguien (que Scott no lo busca, y Mike no le arruinaría la vida yendo a verlo, por supuesto).

Este tipo, con su traje ejecutivo y su torpe humor, incluso le da 10 dólares más, disculpándose por la noche.

Si le tocaran más de estos clientes no estaría mal. Quizás hasta los cambiaría por esos tíos casados. Tal vez.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

No es que se esperara a que Scott desarrollara una conciencia de la noche a la mañana, pero de todas formas no pensaba que se sentiría nuevamente abandonado, como cuando lo tiró en Italia.

Claro, le dijo que sería unos días, pero, que si la memoria no le juega trucos, ya van casi dos semanas sin que lo visite. Y bueno, no es como si pudiera ir a su casa tal cual.

Lo único fuera de su rutina de andarse puteando y durmiendo por ahí, es que ese tal Tony lo ha venido a ver varias veces. Y nunca le pide nada, sólo se queda ahí, tieso como un perro muerto, hasta que Mike le dice algún chiste o uno de sus pensamientos y Tony se suelta un poco, comienza a hablar, cosas interesantes, otras aburridas, se le pasa un poco lo lingote.

Es raro, pero bueno, Mike tiene tipos que lo visten de marinerita y se excitan con las matemáticas y el aseo, la cosa es que no juzga.

Es con estos pensamientos cuando el conocido auto negro se para en frente de él. Tony manejando y tratando de pasar disimulado para los paseantes (y qué va, quien anda a estas horas y en este barrio, o son putillos, chulos, o clientes).

Se sube sin timidez al vehículo, frotando sus manos para tratar de entrar en calor. Tony sube la calefacción.

-Pues que estas noches están como la mierda –le dice, cuando ve que su interlocutor no abre la boca.

Tony lo mira con esa cara como si no supiese bien qué hacer-. Podrías tomarte un día tal vez.

¿Tomarse un día? No es que la idea no le pareciera atractiva, pero bueno, para alguien que ni siquiera tiene donde dormir (actualmente su casa en realidad sigue siendo el edificio abandonado, pero hay tan pocos perdidos ahí que le da un poco de cuco irse casa día), es muy difícil dejar por siquiera un día su profesión.

Tony parece entender sin escuchar nada, porque cambia el tema diciendo que-, hoy día traje algo para pasar el rato.

Oh no, es lo que pasa por su mente, porque ahhh esto era lo que Tony venía planeando, uno de esos jueguitos sexuales que Mike odia, que realmente odia.

Parece que esta noche Tony está telepático, porque ve la mueca en su cara y es rápido en asegurar-, ¡Me refiero a una película! Nada depravado, en serio.

Ver para creer, a decir verdad.

 

\----••~~~•••~~~••----

 

Mujer Bonita.

Pero es que este tío tiene humor, y bueno, a Mike se ve que le gusta este humor. Y no entiende porque Scott se reía tanto de esta película, si es un bombón, a Mike le gustan eso de las historias felices y cursis.

Tony ríe también, y cuando Mike saca su último porro y le ofrece Tony pone cara de espanto, pero luego de unos tira y afloja termina consumiendo más que él. Son 20 minutos en los que se quedan esperando a que haga efecto y cuando lo hace, por dios que lo hace.

-Pues que es como si me muriera. Viene y por más que lo intente no lo puedo evitar. En realidad ya ni intento, no saco nada –dice mirando al techo, explicándole a Tony sus ataques. Cierra los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse, dejar atrás esa tensión que siempre lleva, esperando que algo pase-, es cuando estoy mal, preocupado, nervioso. La verdad es que no sé si tiene cura.

Tony lo mira, su cara sin esa inexpresividad que lo caracteriza. Parece que lo escucha de verdad-. ¿No has intentado ir a un médico? La narcolepsia es tratable.

Mike piensa en Scott, en su voz diciéndole que cuando tuviera dinero irían a Nueva York, que haya hay gente que te puede ayudar, Mikey. Se le aprieta el corazón.

No contesta, y sólo guardan silencio. Tony lo quiebra-. A veces creo que no quiero esta vida.

Es Mike quien gira ahora, lo mira.

-Siento que trato de impresionar e impresionar, pero las varas suben y suben y mierda, nunca alcanzo a tocar ninguna. Estoy sólo aquí, y ni puedo hacer esto.

Oh, piensa Mike, y con su mano toca la de Tony, de esa forma suave, que a él mismo le gusta, toca sus dedos y abre sus ojos y mira a Tony, sólo lo mira, todo lo demás uniéndose con los colores.

Tony se tensa, pero no quita su mano, se queda ahí, en guardia, así que Mike se mueve, se le echa encima, pero no hace nada más, se le queda así, en un abrazo amoroso. Tony, con esa torpeza incluso volado fuera de su mente, aprieta su mano, y cruza la otra por su cintura.

Mike cierra los ojos y piensa en los colores bonitos, y en Julia Roberts, ahí en el balcón, y Scott, bajándose del auto y viniendo por él.

 

\----••~~~•••~~~••----

 

Mike despierta a los golpes en la puerta, para que salga del motel. En el velador está su paga. Por un momento, en esos que olvida lo que es, quiere tirarse de nuevo en la cama y no pensar en nadie, no pensar en Tony que lo dejó sin más, ni siquiera se despidió.

Pero no tiene sentido, porque después de todo no es su alguien, es su trabajo y nada más.

Agarra los billetes, se los guarda en el apretado bolsillo, y despidiéndose con un aventón se va del establecimiento.

 

\----••~~~•••~~~••----

 

Scott está jodidamente aburrido. Y estresado. Pero sobre todo aburrido.

Este último mes ha sido un infierno. No recordaba que los estudios fueran tan complicados, incluso para sacar un estúpido título de dos semestres que además está adelantando con cómodas cuotas de financiamiento corrupto. No debiera ser tan difícil, pero lo es y tiene que esforzarse y leer libros de finanzas y derecho administrativo.

Por lo menos se ha tirado a dos de sus compañeras. Y no ha perdido ni un poco de su reputación recuperada.

Lo otro es su madre, qué Carol anda toda cabeza en alto y mirada sospechosa, como lo si estuviera analizando, buscando su debilidad. A veces se le acerca, tras la cena, se sienta a su lado y le pregunta sobre su día, sobre cómo ve los negocios de su padre. Le pregunta sobre qué quiere hacer con su vida.

Lo mira con esos ojos oscuros, que bajo ciertas condiciones se ven maternales, y Scott quisiera responder, buscar dentro de su ser una verdad que no maneja, pero recuerda sus planes, recuerda sus sacrificios, recuerda que Carol nunca estuvo en ninguna de las discusiones con su padre, que cuando la necesitó siempre fue eso, sólo una pared.

No responde. O responde, con tanta falsedad que mejor calla (“bien. Son buenas finanzas, los amigos de la familia controlan todo muy bien. Quiero heredar el negocio, tú sabes, seguir los pasos”).

Si de manera rara y poco regular le vienen pensamientos de Mike, bueno, se los aguanta. No es como si Mike fuese a desaparecer o dejarlo. Sabe que si toma el auto y se va a esa maldita calle ahí estará su putillo favorito, todo piernas delgadas y cara de estar en las nubes (ojos verdes pequeños y esa sonrisita estúpida esperando por él).

No lo hace, porque no puede, porque no tiene tiempo. Porque cree que si se va para allá, si deja este mundo aburrido y gris, decidirá mandarlo todo al carajo. Pero tiene tantos planes y no quiere dejar estar vida, le gusta estar rodeado de gente que lo mima, de gente que lo ve como si fuese un ejemplo a seguir.

Es tan falso como este mundo y bueno, quizás por eso está hecho para él.

**Author's Note:**

> MOPI me mata cada vez que la veo. Debe ser la peli con el final más triste, tan bleak y gosh, qué vamos Scotty, que te lo comías a besos bajo toda esa tonta homofobia.
> 
> Tengo más o menos pensada la historia, así que final tendrá sí o sí :D
> 
> El título viene de esa peli de River, que también me hace llorar, Running on Empty.


End file.
